Recently, three-dimensional semiconductor devices have been developed to manufacture highly integrated devices. Since three-dimensional semiconductor devices may have a stacked structure of memory cells in a vertical direction, electric signals may be applied to each of the cells stacked in the vertical direction. Therefore, three-dimensional semiconductor devices may have a complicated wiring structure.